Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to semiconductor manufacturing and more particularly to a substrate support assembly and method of using the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the feature size of the device patterns get smaller, the critical dimension (CD) requirements of these features become a more important criterion for stable and repeatable device performance. Allowable CD variation across a substrate processed within a processing chamber is difficult to achieve due to chamber asymmetries such as chamber and substrate temperature, flow conductance, and RF fields.
In the current semiconductor manufacturing industry, transistor structures have become increasingly complicated and challenging with the development of the FinFet technology, for example. On the substrate processing level, there is a need for advancements in process uniformity control to allow fine, localized process tuning as well as global processing tuning across the whole substrate. As the transistor density across a substrate increases according to the square of the radius, there is a demand for the capability to control the process at the substrate edge, where the electromagnetic field and plasma density and chemistry change due to the existence of multiple material interfaces and/or multiple geometric shapes.
Thus, there is a need for an improved substrate support assembly that provides aspects that improve process tuning.